Karen Pappas (Whiskey Cavalier)
Karen Pappas (Bellamy Young) is the hidden main villainess of "The Czech List," the second episode of Whiskey Cavalier (airdate March 6, 2019). She is the wife turned widow of notorious smuggler Stavros Pappas. Introduction The episode's mission had Will Chase and Frankie Trowbridge pursuing Stavros, only for their target to be shot and killed by assassin Hana Novak. Along with Edgar Standish, Frankie and Will managed to copy Stavros' retinal scan in order to obtain a ledger that had a list of his criminal clients, but they were informed that they needed Karen's scan as well. She was introduced as seemingly having no knowledge of Stavros' criminal activities, and as part of the plan to get to Karen, Will was sent as a "honey trap" for her in Prague. He managed to make an impression on her, and vice versa, leading to Frankie question Will's ability to do his job. Will went on an arranged dinner date with Karen as part of his cover, with the latter mentioning that her husband had just died, but she didn't seem to feel any sorrow. This prompted him to bring up the end of his relationship with Gigi in response, but at that moment, Hana suddenly appeared and held him at gunpoint. With Frankie's help, Will subdued her and the other assassins before revealing his true identity and his mission to his date. Reveal/Arrest On the following day, the group took Karen to a hotel to retrieve the ledger, only for Hana and her henchmen to track them down. They forced them to open the safe at gunpoint and also take out the ledger, after which Will (using Stavros' scan) and Karen unlocked a safe deposit box that contained the ledger. The latter "apologized" to the former, who promised that they would get the ledger back. In a shocking twist, Karen revealed herself as Hana's illicit girlfriend and the true mastermind behind the acquisition of said ledger, as she wanted to destroy it. The villainess made out with Hana before burning the book, which she stated would have caused her a lot of trouble if it were to get out. Afterwards, the evil femme fatale ordered her subordinates to seal Will and Frankie inside the safe. After the two escaped anyway with the help of the former's explosive-laden watch, they went after the evil couple. Regarding Karen, Will pursued her, with the villainess claiming that the people she was doing business with would kill her if she went with him, after which she attempted to jump in front of a moving train. Will saved her, with Karen expressing gratitude, only for the former to state that he only did so in order to have the latter reveal what was in the ledger, threatening to imprison her if she didn't comply. The callous woman was then arrested offscreen, and it was disclosed that she came clean about the ledger's contents. Trivia *Karen Pappas is Whiskey Cavalier's first main one-shot villainess. *Bellamy Young also played Law & Order franchise villainesses Stephanie Harker (L&O) and Monica Jarrow (LA), as well as playing evil attorneys Monica West and Margaret Pollack on CSI: Miami and Franklin & Bash, respectively. *Bellamy Young also appeared on Supernatural as the Devil-possessed Sarah, as well as playing villainous femme fatale Diane on Two and a Half Men, corrupt ATF agent Melinda Stone on NCIS, murderess Tina Moore in Mystery Woman: Visions of a Murder, villainous conspirator Candace Ford on Castle, and the evil Camazotz Woman in 2018's A Wrinkle in Time. Quotes *"I'm sorry, Will. (Will: "It's okay. We'll get the ledger back.") No... I don't think you will." (Karen's villainous reveal) Gallery Karen Pappas 2.jpg|Karen during her arranged date with Will Karen and Hana.gif|Karen kissing Hana, revealing their relationship Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bisexual Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested